With the recent development of technologies for information, communication, semiconductors, etc., popularization and more wide spread use of various portable terminals are growing rapidly. Especially, modern portable terminals are not confined to their traditional exclusive domains of portable communication but have reached a mobile convergence stage where they even embrace domains of other terminals. For example, in addition to common communication functionality, such as calling or text messaging, mobile communication terminals have other various functionality, such as Television Watching functionality (e.g., mobile broadcasting receiver functionality, e.g., Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) receiver functionality), music play functionality (e.g., MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player functionality), photography functionality, Internet access functionality, etc.
In recent years, as a kind of portable terminal, wearable devices have emerged in the form of wrist watches, headsets, glasses, etc. that may be worn by the user. The wearable device may be a stand-alone device, or may operate as a companion device that cooperates with another portable terminal (or a host device) to provide the user with at least a part of functionality (e.g., calling, messaging, streaming functionality, etc.) of the portable terminal. Among them, the watch-type wearable devices are now providing the user with watch functionality by displaying current time on the display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.